


A Bot and His Boy

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: Kinktober 2019 - Monster Erotica One Shots [8]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Robots, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Masochism, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Real Men Wear Tights, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sadism, Stockings, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Kinktober Day 8Robot/automaton | Sadism | Tights | MilkingFinley is a normal guy, with (mostly) normal needs. For his less than normal needs, he goes to someone most people wouldn't suspect.The normally soft-natured bot, Dreads, as Fin has dubbed him, has a secret side of him that Fin is happy to indulge in. A side that can indulge his fantasies to be put in his place. A sadistic side that he only utilizes to fulfil Fin's every aching, filthy need. A relationship that no one would ever suspect, but is in fact, perfectly symbiotic.





	A Bot and His Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly surprised myself with this one shot and really enjoyed writing it. I may come back to this pairing at some point in the future, wether it be to write another one-off about them, or maybe more. I hope you all enjoy them as much as I have!

Finley spied the familiar automaton crouched outside his work, tending to one of the plants by the entryway. He let out a sigh. It was the bot’s day off, yet here he was. He was just so... soft-hearted and took his job caring for his gardens so seriously. 

Finally standing up, the robot dropped a handful of trimmings into the trash bin nearby, wiping his mechanical hands on his jacket before adjusting the now drooping collar. Turning to face the window, a seemingly blank expression met Finley’s. An angular, mechanical face stared back. Sunken in, glowing yellow lights for eyes whirred and processed as they watched the human stare back at him. 

Feathered out, tattered wires and metal sprung from the top and the back of the bot’s head, very akin to dreadlocks.

Finley swallowed the lump in his throat as they watched each other for a moment, until the bot waved a hand soothingly, stepping towards the door and entering the building as a bell chimed overhead. 

Finley made his way behind the counter, meeting the bot there. “Hey, Dreads. I thought you were off today; why’re you here?” 

The bot hummed appreciatively at the nickname. The small human man was the only person to call him that, having dubbed him as such for his namesake feature. He had only ever been called his serial number until meeting the particular human. 

“You were the one who wanted to have a ‘session’ tonight, Fin. I just figured I’d come by and start getting into character.”

Finley blushed brightly, thankful that he was the only one in the cafe at the moment, except for the kitchen staff, who were all thankfully working in the back.

The otherwise quiet and soft spoken bot, he had found, had a talent that Finley quite enjoyed taking advantage of. While in day-to-day life Dreads was the sweetest person he could ever ask to know, he could provide a level of sexual sadism that Finley had trouble finding elsewhere. Something left over, deeply ingrained in his programming that he could access at will. While the bot couldn’t care less about it, they had reached an agreement, leading to their current ‘relationship’.

Finley nodded silently, biting his lip. “Oh. Okay.” 

A slight, monotone chuckle rose from the bot. Pulling some crumpled bills from his jacket pocket, he placed them on the counter and slid them towards the human. “Oh yeah. Peach Tea. Large. Extra Sweet.”

Finley gave a confused look, but punched in the order, counting out the change and putting it into the till. 

“Um… okay?” 

The bot began to turn to leave, ignoring the drink as Finley put it on the counter. 

“It’s for you. I want you hydrated for tonight.”

Stopping at the door, a hand frozen on the handle, Dreads tilted his head over his shoulder as he lowly whispered back, his mechanical voice whirring in Finley’s ears.

“Oh. And wear that outfit. It’s cute.”

The chime announcing Dread’s departure rang through the cafe and Fin’s ears burned. His cock twitched, hardening slightly as his mind ran circles. 

He glanced at his work apron, hiding an oversized T-shirt themed around the cafe, drooping off of his shoulder slightly thanks to his petite frame, and a pair of black tights. 

Pressing his palm into his crotch, he willed his semi-hard erection away as best as he could. He still had 5 more hours until he got off of work. And lord knows how many hours until Dreads would let him get off… 

“Hnnnng…. Oh no….” 

Finley groaned, choosing to focus on making himself the sweet tea, drinking the entire thing happily over the course of his shift. 

Finley stood at the door to the bot’s apartment, nervously stepping from one foot to the other. His heart was already beating a million miles per hour. 

He willed himself to knock, but couldn’t help but hesitate. Even after multiple of these ‘scenes’ his nerves got the best of him. 

What if he was just taking advantage of the sweet bot? Sure, he seemed to really get into this too, but truthfully… what if that was all for show? To help get him off?

Finley slapped his cheeks, firming his resolve. 

Rapping his knuckles on the door, he twisted his fingers of his opposite hand into his shirt. 

Within seconds the door opened. The bot must have been waiting just as eagerly as he had been, to have answered so quickly. It brought a smile to Fin’s face.

They shared a soft glance for a moment, their eyes meeting before Dreads stepped to the side to let the human in. 

The living room had been cleared of most of its furniture, having most of it pushed to the side except for the sofa.

Fin’s eyes roamed over it in excitement. They must be staying out here tonight. 

Dreads locked the door behind them and followed the human into the small apartment. 

“How are you feeling? Hungry? Tired? Thirsty? I bought groceries in case you needed to eat first.”

Finley smiled and shook his head. “I’m good. I might change my mind after though.” 

The bot nodded and went into the living room.

Glancing back at the human, he pointedly turned partially away, removing his long sleeve shirt to reveal the marred metal of his chest and torso. He knew how the sight of his body affected the human, and he wanted the man to be squirming. 

And squirm Finley did. 

Fin’s breath stuttered out as he watched the bot slowly turn back to him, his back straightening and wide shoulders facing him. 

“Are you ready to obey me, boy?”

The bot’s mechanical voice had become stern. They were beginning. 

A shiver ran down Fin’s spine. He gave a soft nod, knowing it would spur the bot into character further. 

On queue, the bot stepped forward, gripping the smaller man’s chin harshly in the cool metal grip of his fingers, just tightly enough that it brought tears to his eyes. 

“You have a tongue. Use it.”

Fin smirked through the pain, his face still clutched in the bot’s grasp, being forced to look up into the glowering yellow eyes. 

“I’d rather use my tongue on other things for you though.”

Dread’s let out an amused chuckle, drawing the human’s face in closer, brushing the cool metal of his lips against the human’s for a moment before yanking him away and throwing him harshly to the floor. 

Finley grunted as he caught himself, looking up at the half naked bot, pacing around him with an irritated glare. 

Stepping forward, the bot placed a cool, bare foot against his shoulder, shoving him towards the floor again, face down this time. Fin tried to push against the pressure, but the strength of the mechanical automaton was no fair fight. If the bot had wanted to, he could have killed him. This intentional pressure keeping him secured to the floor was most definitely all in character. The dominating aura could practically be felt radiating off of him.

Fin felt heat pool in his gut, his dick hardening at the thought. A groan pulled from his throat as the bot pressed him into the hard floor, closing his eyes. 

Dreads gave a nudge of pressure under his foot, laughing lowly. “Look at you, getting turned on because I’m shoving you around. Pushing you into the dirt. You’re filthy…” 

A groan escaped the human as his cock twitched, starting to strain against his black tights. 

The bot rolled him over, staring down at the human quivering on the floor. 

Pressing a foot to the human’s crotch, he applied just enough pressure to let the human know he was aware of the growing erection. The cool metal causing spasms through the fabric. 

Dread’s crossed his arms and glared down in disgust as the human whined. 

“Look at how hard you are. I haven’t even done anything, and you’re just eating this up, aren’t you.”

He paused for a moment, waiting for a response. When he received none, he pressed harshly against the pulsing cock under his foot. 

“I SAID... aren’t you!”

Fin nodded, tears in his eyes. “Oh god. Yes. I like it when you hurt me. I love it when you take control. Please… I need it…”

Satisfied, the bot pulled his foot away. “See? That wasn’t so hard! And now that you’re being so well-behaved, I can reward you. Do you want that?” 

Fin nodded more eagerly, panting slightly. “Y-yes! Please! I’ll do anything!” 

Dreads smiled soothingly at the human. “That’s my good boy… you’re being such a good little boy…” He leaned down to slip a cool hand along the human’s face before walking away. 

Making himself comfortable on the sofa, he lounged back, his knees spread wide and his arms splayed out across the back of the couch. 

Nodding at the human still in the center of his living room floor, he let a hand snake down to pat at his thigh, spreading his legs slightly. 

“Now. Come here, my good boy… on all fours, like you’re supposed to, and I’ll give you a lovely reward…”

Fin eagerly rolled over, arching his back for a moment, before righting himself and taking his time crawling over to the bot. He languidly swung his hips, showing off his lithe frame. 

If the way the bot firmly gripped his chin once he was within reach, growling slightly, was any indicator, he was enjoying the sight. 

Tugging at the wide collar of the shirt, the bot nodded his chin. “Take it off.”

Fin complied, sliding it over his head as he stared at the bot, tossing it away before kneeling before him. 

Dreads pat his thighs again, wordlessly ordering Finley into an ever familiar position. 

Gladly, Finley sprawled across the bot’s lap, propping his ass in the air as his cock hung down between the bots legs, only contained by the tight leggings.

A cool, metal hand cupped the curves of his ass and began to rub soft circles into the flesh. Slipping under the fabric of the tights, he felt the fabric be drawn down, exposing his ass fully while keeping his cock fully confined. 

“Such a good boy…” 

The bot over him crooned into his ear as he felt cool lubrication start to be slathered over his ass. This hadn’t been what he’d been expecting, at all, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t excited. 

A whine crawled from his lips as he rubbed his cheek to the bot’s leg.

The cool sensation began to probe at his hole as he felt a cool metal digit slip into him, forcing him open. He groaned into the sensation, leaning back into the touch, begging for more. 

Dreads chucked over him. 

“What a greedy slut…”

A second finger slid into his hole, stretching him slightly. A groan escaped him and he huffed at the intrusion, clinging to the bot’s leg for support. 

The bot laughed above him. “That’s what I thought…” 

Cool fingers scissored him open, being thorough before slipping further within him. 

After a moment, the bot curled his fingers slightly, searching for that particular spot that would make this all worthwhile. 

A flutter of his fingers and the human in his lap gasped, his head slipping back as his eyes shot closed. 

The bot smirked, muttering lowly, his tone dripping with satisfaction. “Ah, there it is.” 

Pressing back onto the spot, the bot began to mercilessly stimulate the man’s prostate, only breaking up the sensation to coo praises or half slurred insults in the human’s ear. 

It didn’t take long at all until the human was cringing, letting out huffing whines as he came, hard and fast within his tights, a wet spot forming. 

Heavy pants escaped him as he collapsed on the bot’s legs. “Oh god, that was great Dreads…” 

A painfully sharp spike of arousal, that was downright overstimulating, shot through him as the bot stroked the spot within him again. “A-ah! What! What are you doing?!” 

The robot above spoke slowly into his ear, the mechanical voice suddenly more devious than he ever recalled hearing it. 

“I never said we were done, little boy… we aren’t done until I’ve drained you of every drop of filth. Until I’ve cleaned you all the way out… milked you absolutely dry.” 

A shiver rocketed down the man’s spine as his poor cock twitched back to life, standing half erect again already. 

“O-oh god…” 

Dreads laughed sadistically into his ear, leaning down as he slipped a third finger into his abused hole. “It won’t be God you’ll be crying for tonight, Dear…”

The bot rubbed harsh circles into the man’s prostate, refusing to let the stimulation wane. Moments later a garbled cry escaped him, a dribble of cum weeping from his cock and further wetting the ruined tights. 

Finley’s vision began to fade in and out as he panted, trying to wiggle away from the overstimulation instinctively, but the bot’s grip was too strong. 

Dread’s chuckled softly. Flipping the human over, he maneuvered him onto the couch and stared down at the massive wet spot in the tights. “Oh, what a dirty mess you made, Fin… So disgusting… What a good boy… Letting it all out.”

A faint smile flitted across the spaced out man’s cheeks as he heaved. 

The bot slid his fingers into the top of the leggings, gently tugging them down to reveal the sticky mess that now coated Fin’s crotch and thighs. 

“Oh, look at your mess, Fin! Do you even still have anything left?” 

Fin shook his head violently at the question, heaving to give a verbal response. “N-no!” 

The bot nodded though. “I think you do… just one more… you think you can give me one more, you filthy boy?”

A whine escaped the man but his eyes slipped to the bot, pausing before giving the tiniest nod. His headspace was clouded. In this moment, he would do anything the bot asked of him, and they both knew it. 

Pulling down his pants slightly, Dreads withdrew his synthetic cock. A nonessential that he had invested in since starting his relationship with the human. One that he’d found himself enjoying as well, seeing as he could , surprisingly, enjoy sensations with it. 

Lining up the tip with the man’s gaping hole, he thrust in quickly, taking no time to begin pounding into the man. 

Loud cries resounded from the human as the synth fucked him. Sweat beaded at his skin, collecting in the divet of his clavicle. 

Dreads lifted the man’s legs, resting his knees in his forearms and leaning down into the man, angling down so he hit the man’s prostate with every thrust. 

As soon as he changed his position, the man began to clench around him, his eyes and mouth flying open as he cried out, his strangled groans barely audible. His cock twitched, miserably dribbling tiny drops of thin, transparent cum, but mostly finding itself unable to accomplish more than a dry orgasm. 

The bot grins to himself, give a few more satisfying thrusts before withdrawing, his sensors buzzing with pleasure.

Leaning over the human, who lay panting and boneless on the couch, spaced out and unaware of his surroundings, the bot slid a cool hand down the man’s sweating face. 

He pressed his forehead to the human’s, softly muttering praises. “Good boy… you did so good. So, so good.” 

Standing up, he pulled up his pants and walked to the nearby bathroom, wetting a washcloth and returning to clean up the man. 

As he cleaned him, he continued giving quiet coos of praise and adoration, bringing the man down slowly. Finally clean, he fully shucked away the tights, wrapping a blanket around the man and lifting him. He carried him to the sparse bedroom, slipping him into the simple twin-sized bed Dread kept and sat him up, handing him a water bottle from the nightstand. 

The human drank it greedily, finally starting to seem more aware of his surroundings. 

Crawling into the small bed next to the human, Dreads wrapped his arms around the human, resting his head on Fin’s shoulder. 

“So… was that too much?” 

Fin shook his head quickly. 

Dreads quirked a brow as best as he could, tilting his head. 

The human simply chuckled slightly, running a small hand up the bot’s cool cheek. 

“That was great. Definitely gotta do that again. Though, if you’re still up for making me dinner, I would NOT complain.” 

A mechanical chuckle rumbled from the automaton's chest as he crawled from behind the human, making his way out of the tiny bedroom. 

“Breakfast in bed for the human. Got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback and kudos are always appreciated!   
If there is a particular pairing or characters you want to see more of, let me know!   
And thank you for reading along and supporting~


End file.
